Mis padres NO me hacen quién soy
by Irina Jackson Herondale
Summary: Cuando mi padre me ingresó a EAH no me gustó para nada. toda mi vida he sido una chica problemática pero en este lugar me prohiben hacer mis famosas bromas de hielo. cuando llegué a EAH no me expliqué el porqué de que el director Grimm y Baba Yaga me tratarán de forma tan estricta y cerrada, pero cuando mi madre me escribió su primera carta en 16 años mucho comenzó a tomar sentido.
1. Chapter 1

Mi padre cree que viniendo a este horroroso lugar "Especial para los hijos de los personajes de los cuentos de hadas" voy a mejorar mi comportamiento. Jajaja, tengo al mejor bromista como maestro cada hora del día que no trabaja. Bien, este año voy a ir a Ever After High, voy a segundo, primero lo hice en… no me acuerdo como se llama pero me expulsaron porque congelé medio internado.

Abrí la puerta del despacho del director Grimm, no sin antes toparme con los hijos de Hansel y Gretel pegados a unas bolsas de caramelos.

-Sia Jackeline Frost, es un placer tenerte en Ever After High- dijo el director, ¡ough! Ya me cayó mal.  
>-prefiero o Sia o Jackie- dije entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos<br>-tu nombre es Jackeline, bien solo espero que no hagas bromas, se porque te expulsaron de la otra academia y si eso pasa no lo toleraré…  
>-sea como sea, no pienso firmar el libro del destino NUNCA<br>-tu historia…  
>-no hará puff, sea como sea papá no puede desaparecer, ha sido Jack Frost por siglos, nunca vino a Ever After High y NUNCA firmó el libro del destino.<br>-es suficiente Jackeline, no discutirás más, harás lo que te diga, ve con Baba Yaga a que te de tu horario, adiós.

Salí con mis botas de tacón resonando fuertemente porque daba las pisadas con fuerza, al salir pisé con tanta fuerza que los dos muchachitos salieron volando, en ocasiones desearía ser como mi padre, tener un cayado para "canalizar" mi poder y que no saliera por toda yo, aunque también tengo un cayado este no "canaliza" mi poder exactamente.

Entré en la habitación que me asignaron, me toca con una tal… em… no me acuerdo, creo que con la hija de Campanita. En efecto, es la hija de Campanita: dos alas que tienen un efecto tornasol, rubia, y de baja estatura a pesar de estar físicamente desarrollada.  
>-¡hola!, soy Bell, hija de Campanita, ¿y tú?<br>-Sia Jackeline Frost, hija de Jack Frost, prefiero que me digan Sia o Jackie  
>-ah<br>me subí al borde de una de las ventanas, salté y dije:- viento, llévame a la oficina de Baba Yaga.

-¿hola?- dije empujando la puerta  
>-adelante, entra niña- entré. Mis botas de tacón resonaban en la habitación a la vez que donde pisaba se formaba una fina capa de escarcha que desaparecía cada que levantaba el pie. Me acerqué a la mujer que estaba flotando en posición de loto.<br>-¿puedo por lo menos escoger mis clases?  
>-no. Se te dará un horario que no puedes cambiar. Está en la mesa, tómalo y vete.<p>

Entré a la habitación por la ventana y me tiré a la cama, esto es frustrante, no entiendo porque mi padre quiere que me comporte "bien" debería haber comprendido hace más de diez años que soy como él y debería tener claro desde siempre que NO SOY UNA ROYAL, por ende NO SOY DE LA REALEZA. Todo el asunto de tener estrictamente prohibido el hacer bromas me fastidia, aunque también me fastidia el que mi padre crea que esto es lo mejor para mí porque NO es lo mejor, o eso es lo que creo. Mi espejófono sonó, lo saqué del bolsillo de mi sudadera para contestar.  
>-¿qué quieres?<br>-hola Jackie, estoy bien, solo llamaba para ver cómo te encuentras  
>-bien, si se puede estar bien en un lugar donde no te dejan ser tu misma<br>-hazlo por mí y por tu madre  
>-quizá por ti pero ¿por esa mujer?, no ha estado nunca con nosotros y sé que no está muerta<br>-ella no ha podido estar con nosotros, no puede  
>-sí, ya me lo has dicho miles de veces, pero sabes que no te creo ni lo voy a hacer<br>-bien, me rindo. Besos, me tengo que ir  
>-chao padre<br>-igual, cuídate cariño  
>Al levantarme quedando sentada vi a mi lado un papel negro, lo tomé. Y lo abrí.<p>

_Querida Sia Jackeline:_

_Diría que lamento no poder estar junto a ti en 16 años pero las hadas malvadas no lamentamos nada pero en cierto sentido lo hago, lo más probable es que te preguntes porque me llamo hada malvada, verás, soy esa hada que no fue invitada al nacimiento de la bella durmiente pero igual que la Madrastra de Blanca Nieves me sobrepasé un poco y ahora estoy encerrada igual que ella._

_Estoy encerrada desde hace 16 años, naciste en mi prisión pero al nacer fuiste entregada a tu padre._

_Me disculpo por el trato que te vaya a dar el director Grimm puesto que él ya sabe quién es tu madre y cree que vas a ser igual que yo por los problemas que has dado. Le pedí a Jack que te inscribiera en Ever After High no para las burlas de ese hombre gruñón sino para que le demuestres que puedes escribir tu destino, yo no lo pude hacer pero tú si lo harás y déjame decirte un secreto: el libro del destino cambia a quién lo firma, por eso no debes firmarlo._

_También tu padre me ha contado que te has hecho bastante amiga de Raven Queen, la hija de la Madrasta de Blanca Nieves que no quiere ser como su madre y de Cerise Hood, la hija de Caperucita Roja y el Lobo Feroz. Creo que son muy buenas amistades, unas chicas bastante diferentes, igual que tú, chicas que no van a hacer que firmes el libro._

_El Hada Malvada_


	2. Chapter 2

-Soy Achlyss Black y acepto mi destino- dijo algo temerosa una chica de cabellos del más profundo y oscuro negro, piel algo pálida y ojos verde oscuro.

En el aire, frente a ella apareció una llave negra y verde neón. La sacó del aire y sintió la frialdad del metal quemarle los dedos. La introdujo en la cerradura y la giró.

El libro se abrió por la página que tenía su nombre, ilustrada con una imagen suya con el aspecto que tenía aquél Día del Destino. La imagen cobró vida. Se vio a sí misma en la torre de un castillo junto con otras hadas, al momento sola. Entrando en un salón gigante y maldiciendo a la gente. Se vio encerrada en un calabozo oscuro. Pero en medio de la oscuridad vio un destello blanco.

No estaba segura pero su madre se lo había dicho, al igual que el director Grimm: si no firmas tu cuento hace puff. Firmó. Al momento sintió que no era ella misma, se sintió diferente. Se sintió malvada. Ya era Maléfica.

Jamás creyó que podía llegar a ser feliz luego del Día del Destino, pero ese chico lo había logrado. Ahora, tenía en brazos a su hija, de ella… y de él, de los dos. Era igualita a él, idéntica, Jack versión chica. De un momento a otro todo se oscureció.  
>Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no la vio en sus brazos ni en ningún lado del calabozo.<p>

-¡¿DONDE ESTA?!¡¿DONDE ESTA?!¡¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A MI NIÑA?! Que le hicieron- comenzó a gritar al borde de la muerte.  
>-la llevamos a un lugar mejor, con su padre- le respondió un hombre de mala gana- ¡AHORA CÁLLATE!<p>

Desperté gracias a los rayos del sol que daban en mi cara, no me voy a derretir pero el sol en el rostro me fastidia bastante y para rematar al momento sonó la alarma.  
>-maldita sea, puta alarma, tienes que sonar cuando más feliz estoy… ¡TENGO CLASES!- me levanté de golpe.<p>

Fui al baño para ducharme y cepillarme los dientes, hoy solo comería escarcha de desayuno. Al salir de la ducha fui me sequé y vestí. Me coloqué mi amado vestido de color plata arriba y blanco con decoraciones en formas de copo de nieve en la falda, también los leggins negros y mi sudadera blanca con adornos de estrellas plata y azules de caperuza turquesa al igual que las mangas y como olvidar mis botas de tacón blancas con azul no muy oscuro y plata. Agarré mi largo cabello en una coleta de cualquier manera, tomé mi callado y salí corriendo.

Al llegar a ¿Economía Maléfica? Entré apresurada. La clase ya había empezado.  
>-Perdón, lamento llegar tarde a clase- dije tratando de respirar normal<br>-las hadas malvadas nunca se disculpan- dijo Baba Yaga- vaya siéntese  
>me senté junto a Raven y esta me dijo<br>-hola, no sabía que estabas en Ever After High y tampoco que eres un hada malvada  
>-hola, llegué ayer, mi madre es Maléfica<br>-quien lo imaginaría  
>-sí, pero NO pienso seguir los pasos de mi madre, seguiré los de mi padre, un gran "hombre"<br>-¡Raven Queen, Jackeline Frost!, dejen de hablar en clase- dijo la maestra  
>-lo siento- dijimos Raven y yo a la vez<br>-no se disculpen, se suponen que son malvadas

Cuando terminaron las clases fui a la Villa Final del Libro, específicamente a la tienda del padre de Maddy para tomar té y hablar con mi amiga, luego fui a buscar empleo en alguna cafetería. Al volver a Ever After High me topé con una chica de cabellos rubio platinado.

-lo siento, es que estaba…- ok, creo que soy muy distraída, el rostro y el pelo de la chica estaban cubiertos de escarcha-lo… lo siento…  
>-¡agh!, ¿por qué la gente de estos lados debe ser tan tonta?<br>-¿disculpa?, mis poderes no son lo más fácil de controlar  
>-si, si, lo que digas<br>-no importa, soy Jackie Frost, hija de Jack frost y Maléfica- tendí la mano- puede estar fría  
>-Alexia Bellone Wonderland, hija de Alicia, que importa, me encanta en frío<br>-no es por nada, pero imaginaba a la hija de Alicia más… delicada  
>-lo sé, pero no pienso firmar el libro<br>-bueno, yo tampoco

Y sin saberlo hice una muy buena amiga

* * *

><p>Hola!, gracias a trunks por comentar ^-^, nos vemos.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**PRIMERO QUE TODO LOS SALUDO Y ME DISCULPO ENORMEMENTE POR TANTO RETRASO.**

**Y BUENO, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**

CAPÍTULO 3

Hoy era mi primer día en el trabajo como mesera. Tengo fe en que mi paciencia dure el día de hoy en el trabajo, lo digo porque mi paciencia es tan grande como el afecto que me tiene el director Grimm, es decir, es nula. Me levanté temprano como no acostumbro, como si este lugar me cambiara y me hiciera ser menos perezosa, eso asusta, estoy bien como soy, solo espero no dejar de ser la bromista de siempre.

Me puse una blusa ajustada azul claro con una falda negra y mis botas de tacón de siempre pero al ser un regalo especial de mi padre cambian de color y combinan con la ropa, así que hoy eran negras con detalles azules. Dejé mi cabello blanco suelto y me puse una diadema color plata. Fui a desayunar para luego ir a las clases. Claro está que uno no puede comenzar un día normal en este infernal lugar porque sonó por los altavoces: "Sia Jackeline Frost, preséntese ahora mismo en la oficina del director" La maestra me miró, me resigné, cogí mis cosas y salí hacia la oficina.

Entré bruscamente. -¿Qué? Cualquier broma que haya sucedido no es mi culpa- dije fría y seria.  
>-Ese no es el asunto Jackeline<br>-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces a que se debe que llame en medio de la clase?  
>-Entra Faybelle- dicho esto una chica con el cabello negro azulado entró a la oficina volando, ¿y ahora porque me presentan una tía nueva? Si también soy nueva y no conozco el lugar nada bien, aunque me pareció haberle visto antes<br>-Ella es Faybelle Thorn. Te preguntaras porque te llamé para presentarte a Faybelle.  
>-O pues me lee la mente- dije sarcástica<br>-Te comportas como una verdadera hija de Maléfica. Bueno te llamé para presentarte a Faybelle porque es tu hermana- y lo que faltaba  
>-Oh que emoción- dije sarcástica otra vez<br>- Más respeto Jackeline  
>-Y ¿es mayor ella que yo?<br>-Si  
>-Bien, tienen una Maléfica, yo puedo ser una Frost, después de todo soy Frost ¿no?<br>-Jackeline, tú debes tener algún papel malvado- dijo cortante  
>-Bueno, si solo era para esto me largo- dicho esto salí dando pisadas fuertes y congelando donde pisaba, había dejado el cayado en el cuarto, de todas formas no soy como mi padre, tengo poderes sin el cayado.<p>

Dejé caer la mochila en la silla y casi, casi que tiro la bandeja con la comida. Estaba fastidiada, que Faybelle se hiciera la nueva hada maléfica, es más, no voy a traer la nieve ni los vientos helados, mi padre es inmortal, así que, será por siempre Jack Frost, tal vez yo muera pero él no morirá.  
>-No desquites tu estrés con la comida Jackie, hay que golpear mejor a la gente- dijo Alexia. Me reí, a simple vista no parece hija de Alicia, botas militares, pantalones militares rasgados, blusa sin mangas y chaqueta de cuero negra, parece hija de una villana.<br>-Cuanto me gustaría hacerlo Alex pero…-me senté- estoy bajo amenaza del director aunque golpear a alguien no me haría mal.  
>-¡Así se habla Jackie!- dijo emocionada, bufé en forma de burla pero esta no detectó el tono de burla.<br>-Y ahí pasa mi víctima- dije señalando con el tenedor a un rubio para luego coger otra fruta del tazón- ¡Hey Alistair!- grité, el rubio se giró, me percaté que al lado estaba la perra de Bunny, ilógico porque es un conejo, ambos se acercaron a la mesa.  
>-Hey Jackie- me saludó con la mano, iba a tomar asiento cuando vio a mi amiga rubia sonreírle maliciosamente- Ay no, no y no- el recuerdo de los Wonderland es tan hermoso.<br>-Hola hermanito- dijo sonriendo macabramente Alexia.  
>-A…alexia- dijo Alistair nervioso<br>-Alistair, ¿por qué no te sientas y comes con nosotras?- pregunté con sonriendo de medio lado y alzando las cejas.  
>-¿Y yo?- dijo la guarra (en el sentido más feo) de Bunny.<br>-Ah tú, siéntate también- dije rodando los ojos.  
>La comida estuvo interesante. Con Alexia jodiendo a Alistair, yo mirando asesinamente a la condenada coneja y la pendeja miraba hacia otro lado. Al final Alistair y yo teníamos cocina, así que decidimos ir juntos.<p>

Llegamos justo antes de que cerraran la puerta. Alistair y yo nos sentamos en la misma mesa pero al parecer hoy era el día de asignar parejas de trabajo y no de escogerlas. Esperaba que a pesar de todo me tocara con mi amigo pero sorpresa sorpresa, me tocó con Faybelle Thorn, con mi hermana.  
>-Ay, ¿por qué no me tocó con Alistair?- me dije a mi misma para luego suspirar<br>-Espero que si alcancen los materiales de cocina- dijo la pelinegra  
>-¿por qué lo dices?<br>-Bueno, en cocina siempre se acaban en la mesa anterior los materiales.  
>-Bueno espero no corramos esa suerte- dije alzando las cejas. Y vaya que la suerte me dio la espalda, mi hermana y yo nos quedamos sin materiales.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Al final me tocó de arrimada en otra mesa, pero por suerte fue en la mesa de Alistair y de otro chico de apellido Chessire, el cual me cayó bastante bien, aunque el chico me preguntó varias cosas sobre la hermana de Alistair, quien había salido del país de las maravillas varios años atrás y no la había visto desde entonces. Al final teníamos hecho un pie de arándano con algo de escarcha por encima y luego de que nos calificaran lo comimos.

Cuando terminaron las clases iba caminando feliz de la vida con Alistair, lo conocía desde algunos años atrás porque mi padre lleva el invierno a todos los cuentos y en ocasiones cuando era pequeña iba con él, curiosamente es el único que puede cruzar los portales aunque estén cerrados, claro, yo también puedo hacerlo, no nos habíamos visto desde el invierno antepasado porque mi padre me castigó por congelar la academia y no me llevó al país de las maravillas el invierno pasado, nos actualizamos un poco de lo que había sucedido últimamente en nuestras vidas, pero al parecer la suerte y el destino me odian porque la perra de Bunny apareció interrumpiendo nuestra interesante conversación.  
>-Oh Alistair, Jackeline...<br>-Jackie- dije por lo bajo pero la pendeja no me escuchó.  
>-… ¿Cómo están?<br>-Estamos muy bien hablando, Alistair vamos, recuerda que íbamos a ir a la cafetería donde voy trabajar, de paso haces de mi primer cliente- dije jalándolo.  
>-Los acompaño- dijo Bunny.<br>-Gracias Bunny pero no, ya habíamos quedado los dos- dije arrastrándolo lejos. Cuando ya ibamos en la villa final del libro a una cuadra de llegar a la cafetería donde comenzaré a trabajar él habló.  
>-Deberías disimular un poco por lo menos cuanto la detestas- dijo el mirandome algo serio.<br>-Nah, me cae mal y punto- respondí abriendo la puerta.  
>-Oh, Sia, bienvenida- dijo la mujer que dirigía el local, le sonreí porque necesitaba el trabajo aunque también detesto que me digan Sia.<br>-Buenas tardes señora Honey- respondí y para ser sincera no tengo ni idea de que cuento será.  
>-¿Lista para tu primer día?- dijo sonriendo.<br>-Claro que si- respondí.

Y así comenzó mi primer día de trabajo, siendo Alistair mi primer cliente.

**Bueno, perdón por este cap tan corto (se veía más largo en word) espero actuaizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Besos, IJH **


End file.
